Reminiscent
by BlondeCoffeeAdict
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Jake and Bella met when they were kids? In this story,Jacob reminisces about a favorite childhood memory; when he first laid eyes on the beautiful Bella Swan. Not for leech-lovers. JacobxBella (I don't own anything)


It had been raining for a few hours leaving the forest humid. Raindrops collected on the needles of pine trees and burnt orange bark. The water resembled the sap bleeding out of the monumental trunks dripping down the rough, jagged surface. The coral colored sun slowly set; reflecting through the dense trees. Jacob's golden eyes glanced away from setting sun and observed the angelic girl sitting next to him. Her hand was softly stroking the fur around his neck; causing his tense muscles to relax. His legs ached all day after the immense amount of running Sam forced upon the pack. An increasing number of vampire stench lingered near the beaches of La Push, bestowing a lot of stress on the wolves. Jacob resumed watching the girl; her captivating brown eyes were concentrating on the tangerine colored sun slowly fading into the horizon. All anxiety erased from her face. She glanced over at Jacob; catching him staring. "What?" She asked; her hand hovering over his neck. He leaned forward and licked her rosy cheek. She closed her eyes and scrunched up her cute button-like nose. "Jake!" She hissed; wiping off his spit. The corners of his lips tugged up into a smirk as he lowered onto his belly. He rested his heavy head on her lap; knowing she wouldn't be able to move it. She was stuck there until he moved. His eyes gazed up adoringly at Bella causing her to blush.

Her hands cautiously feathered over his head before she began to run her fingers through his rustic fur. He closed his eyes and relaxed under her touch. Jacob wished he could stop time and live in this moment forever; watching the sunset with his Bella. Though she wasn't officially his, not yet; she still belonged to that bloodsucker… His lips curled and a low growl developed in his chest just thinking about that leech. Luckily, Bella didn't notice his small outburst and continued to stroke his silky brown fur. He disregarded the antagonizing thoughts about the vampire and glanced up at the breathtaking girl. She was so beautiful; it killed him every time he looked at her. Why can't she share the same feelings he had for her? "It must have rained really hard; look at all the mud." Bella pointed out; glancing around the clearing. Mud; it reminded Jacob of his childhood days when he used to make mud pies with Bella. Jacob smiled remembering the first time he had meet her when he was just seven and she was nine years old. Even then, he knew she was remarkable.

_Jacob tossed the blue rubber ball at the wall; catching it in his other hand when it bounced back. His dad was ecstatic about Charlie bringing his daughter over for the afternoon. But Jake wasn't as happy, being that she was a girl. He stuck out his tongue at the thought of the opposite gender; Embry told him that girls had a deadly disease called cooties that only affected boys. He hadn't wanted to touch a girl ever since, which was difficult with his two older sisters. "Jacob! They're here!" Billy yelled from the kitchen; interrupting Jake's disturbing thoughts. He sighed and picked himself up off his bedroom floor. "Why does she have to be a girl?" He asked; trudging out of his room. _

_Charlie was in the living room; talking to Jacob's dad about some football game he had watched earlier that day. Jake slowly approached the two men and starred up at the chief of police. He tried not to laugh when Charlie's bushy mustache wiggled every time he opened his mouth. It reminded Jake of the caterpillars Quill and he liked to catch in the trees behind his house. "How are you, kid?" Charlie asked; reaching over to ruffle Jacob's shaggy black hair. "Good." Jake shrugged and noticed something hiding behind Charlie. Chief swan noticed Jacob peering around him and smiled. "Jake, I would like you to meet my Bella." Charlie said; stepping aside to allow the boy to see his daughter. _

_Jacob felt his breathing hitch as he observed the girl before him. She had long, wavy dark hair that framed her perfectly heart shaped face. Her stunning chocolate brown eyes glanced up at him through her thick eyelashes. Jacob rubbed his chest and began to wonder why he felt so hot. 'The heater has to be on.' Jake thought, wiping his sweaty palms on his holey pair of jeans. "Bella this is Jake." Charlie said; introducing the two kids. "Hi.' Her quiet, sweet voice said. Jacob grinned and extended his hand which she timidly took. "You two go have fun. Charlie and I have a few things we need to talk about." Billy said; ushering the kids outside. _

_"So what would you like to do?" Jake asked; glancing over at the girl. "I don't know." She said; staring down at her black tennis shoes. Jacob glanced around his yard before an idea popped in his head. "Do you like pie?" Jacob asked; a mischievous gleam in his coffer brown eyes. "Yeah…" Bella hesitantly answered; nervously contemplating her new friend. "How about…" Jacob paused and grabbed her hand; dragging her to the backyard, "mud pies?" He asked; pointing at the large puddles of mud. Bella simply smiled and nodded her head shyly. "Then let's go make some pies." Jake teased; scooping up a handful of mud and creating, what he called a masterpiece. "Here, I made this one for you." He said; extending the sloppy mess. Bella grinned and took the mud into her hands. "It's lovely." She whispered causing his heart to stop. "Really?" He asked; leaning closer to the girl until their noses almost touched. "Yeah…" She whispered with a sly grin. Before Jacob comprehended what was occurring, Bella shoved the mud pie into his face. He spit out the nasty brown liquid as Bella giggled; holding her sides. "We will see who is laughing now." Jake said, scooping up more mud to throw. For almost two hours the kids played this way in the mud until Charlie intervened; forcing Bella to go home to take a shower._

'That's adorable.' Paul's voice interrupted Jacob's thoughts. Jake groaned and steadily rose to his paws; glancing back at the forest behind him and Bella. "What?" Bella asked; hopping up to her feet. She followed Jacob's gaze and noticed a silver/grey wolf stepping into the clearing. 'What do you want Paul?' Jacob thought waiting for Paul's answer. 'Sam is having a pack meeting now, thought you should know.' Paul replied; inspecting the girl before sneaking back into the woods. The two watched until the wolf disappeared before resuming their sitting position. Jacob exhaled; dreading to leave his sanctuary with Bella. He had wanted to stay right there forever; just soaking in Bella's presence. But something was always in the way… Either a bloodsucking vampire or wolf responsibilities. 'One day…' Jake thought; staring at the girl of his dreams contently, 'One day…' He thought dreamily.

**AN: (This is my first Twilight fanfic) I've always wanted to know how Jacob first met Bella and his reaction. I feel this is how they would've met; Bella being shy and Jacob having his first crush. Please review and tell me what you think. **:)


End file.
